O Último Destino
by FireKai
Summary: Quando 30 personagens de beyblade vão passar uma noite à mansão do Kai, estavam longe de imaginar que, um a um, eles iriam morrendo. Mas quem está por detrás disto? Será que eles vão descobrir antes de todos morrerem?
1. A Cassete Misteriosa

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Olá a todos! Bem, para começar, esta fic é de tipo horror/terror por isso, se não gostam do género, não leiam a fic. A fic conta com 30 personagens. Por causa de uns acontecimentos estranhos, um a um, eles vão morrendo. Será que eles vão descobrir quem ou o que é que está por detrás destes acontecimentos, antes que todos acabem por morrer? Leiam e descubram.**

**Capítulo 1: A Cassete Misteriosa**

Estava uma noite muito escura, propicia para o visionamento de um filme de terror.

Há já uma semana que o Tyson e o resto dos amigos tinham combinado que se iriam juntar para verem um filme de terror na mansão do Kai (que tinha sido convencido a muito custo.)

Claro que os primeiros a chegar tinham sido o Tyson e o Daichi (o Kai já estava na mansão, obviamente.)

Tyson: Então, quem vai trazer o filme?

Kai: Sei lá.

Daichi: Acho que quem tinha ficado responsável por trazer o filme, tinhas sido tu Tyson.

Tyson: Eu? Nem pensar! Quase de certeza que é a Hilary que traz o filme.

Logo depois do Tyson e do Daichi, chegaram o Ray, o Lee e a Mariah.

Ray: Então, qual é o filme que vamos ver?

Mariah: Eu adoro filmes de terror!

Lee: Claro, porque depois de começares a gritar, agarras-te ao Ray.

Mariah: ♥

Dez minutos depois do Ray e restantes White Tigers, apareceram o Robert e o Johnny.

Robert: Espero que esta noite valha a pena.

Johnny: Sim, nós viemos da Europa de propósito para vir ter com vocês.

Tyson: Não se preocupem, vai ser uma noite fantástica.

Daichi: Vamos divertir-nos!

Robert: A ver um filme de terror?

Johnny: Revê o teu conceito de divertimento Daichi.

O Ozuma, a Mariam, o Kane e a Salima chegaram todos juntos.

Ozuma: Ora, muito boa noite.

Mariam: O Max já chegou?

Kai: Ainda não.

Daichi: Mas deve estar a chegar.

Mariah (com uma expressão zangada): Então Salima, também foste convidada?

Salima: Sim. Onde está o Ray?

Mariah: O meu Ray já está na sala.

Salima: O teu Ray? Hunf.

Kane: Calma meninas.

Pouco depois chegou o Max e logo atrás dele vinham o Bryan e o Tala.

Max: Encontrámo-nos na rua.

Tala: O filme que escolheram tem muito sangue?

Bryan (esfregando as mãos): Esta noite promete. Será que posso matar alguém?

Todos: Bryan! ¬¬

Bryan: Ok... ok...

Mariam: Olá Max!

Max: Olá Mariam.

Mariam: Que tal vires comigo até à sala, tenho umas coisas para te contar.

Max: Está bem.

Mariam: ♥

Entretanto, no meio da confusão, surgiram o Kenny, o Michael, a Emily, o Rick e o Zeo.

Michael: Olá.

Kenny: Já cá estou.

Tyson: Kenny, és tu que tens a cassete de vídeo?

Kenny: Eu? Não.

Emily: Não me digam que não há nada para nós vermos.

Tyson: Calma, a Hilary é que está encarregue disso.

Kenny: Eu pensei que fosses tu Tyson.

Tyson: Eu? Claro que não.

Rick: Será que foi mesmo a Hilary que ficou encarregue de trazer o filme?

Zeo: Não sei porquê, mas isto cheira-me a esturro.

Tyson: Não fui eu! Juro!

Os outros: ¬¬

Dois minutos depois, chegaram o Miguel, a Matilda e o Hiro.

Tyson: Maninho, sempre vieste.

Hiro: Não tinha mais nada para fazer.

Miguel: Já chegou toda a gente?

Kai: Ainda não.

Matilda: Eu tenho imenso medo de filmes de terror.

Tyson: Então porque é que vieste?

Matilda (corada): Ora, para fazer companhia ao Miguel e... e... para estar com vocês todos.

Tyson (olhando desconfiado): Hum...

Logo a seguir (isto vai devagarinho... devagarinho...) chegaram três dos elementos dos Justice 5: Garland, Ming Ming e Brooklyn.

Kai (zangado): Quem é que teve a ideia de convidar o Brooklyn?

Tyson: Bom, eu convidei o Hiro e ele perguntou se íamos convidar o Brooklyn e pronto... a culpa é do Hiro!

Hiro: ¬¬

Brooklyn: Estão a falar de mim?

Todos: Atrasado ¬¬

Brooklyn?

Kenny: Olá Ming Ming.

Ming Ming: Olá... como é mesmo o teu nome?

Kenny: Kenny.

Ming Ming: Ah, então olá Kerny.

Todos: Ahahahahaha

Kenny (vermelho de vergonha): O meu nome é Kenny e não Kerny.

Ming Ming: Ah, é tudo a mesma coisa.

Garland: Então, há alguma coisa para comer?

Kai: Vai até à cozinha e serve-te.

Mariah: Quem é que falta?

Tyson: A Hilary, o Raul e... olhem, já vêm aí mais três pessoas.

Chegaram à mansão, o Raul, a Julia e o Wyatt.

Raul: Boa noite.

Julia: Obrigado por nos terem convidado.

Wyatt: Olá Kai.

Kai: Olá Wyatt.

Tyson: Estão prontos para ir ver um filme de terror?

Todos: Sim!

Kenny: Mas ainda não temos o filme...

Tyson: Calma, a Hilary deve estar a chegar.

Max: Aí vem ela!

A Hilary vinha a correr em direcção à mansão.

Hilary: Boa noite.

Tyson: Hilary, onde está a cassete de vídeo?

Hilary: Ora, foi o Max que ficou com a função de trazer a cassete.

Max: Ai foi?

Todos: Max! ¬¬

Max: Eu tenho a certeza de que não era que tinha de trazer a cassete.

Matilda: E agora?

Kai: Bom, podemos ir ver o que é que o meu avô tem na colecção de vídeos dele.

Max: Ora, não devem ser nenhuns filmes de jeito.

Wyatt: Nem devem ser de terror.

Tyson: Alô! O avô do Kai é mau, perverso, quer conquistar o mundo, usa jovens para isso. Achas que ele não tem uma colecção de filmes de terror?

Wyatt: Tens razão.

Kai: Então vamos lá.

Todos seguiram o Kai até uma sala escura.

Tyson: Isto não tem luz?

Kai: Claro que tem.

O Kai acendeu a luz e viu-se que a sala estava repleta de prateleiras com cassetes de vídeo.

Tyson: Ora, temos muito por onde escolher.

Hilary: Vamos lá pessoal.

Eles começaram a procurar algum filme de terror.

Julia: Olhem, está aqui o Titanic.

Hilary: Mas isso não é um filme de terror.

Julia: De certa forma, é.

Zeo: Está aqui o Rei Leão.

Hiro: Nós queremos um filme de terror e não desenhos animados.

Zeo: Ok.

Raul: Aha! Achei!

Tyson: Achaste um filme de terror?

Raul: Não. Achei a minha lente de contacto que me tinha caído.

Todos: ¬¬

Zeo: Está aqui uma cassete que diz "Extremamente Perigoso: Não ver estar cassete!"

Tyson: Hum...

Max: Parece interessante.

Hilary: Se calhar é um verdadeiro filme de terror.

Kai: Que tal se virmos esse?

Todos: Ok.

Eles levaram a cassete até à sala. O Kai pôs a cassete no vídeo, enquanto os outros se sentavam nos sofás e no chão. O Kai juntou-se a eles e começou o filme.

O filme mostrava vários adolescentes que estavam numa casa. Um a um, os adolescentes foram morrendo.

Tyson: Uau, que filme espantoso.

Kenny: Porque será que a capa do filme dizia "Extremamente Perigoso"?

Hilary: Não sei.

Max: Chiu, façam pouco barulho.

O grupo continuou a assistir ao filme. Dos vários adolescentes que estavam na casa, agora sobravam apenas alguns. De repente, a imagem desapareceu e ficou tudo preto.

Julia: Bolas!

Rick: O que se está a passar?

Hiro: A cassete deve estar estragada.

Tyson: Olhem!

Na televisão começaram a aparecer algumas palavras.

"Vocês que viram este filme, estão amaldiçoados. Tal como os adolescentes deste filme, vocês vão morrer!"

Hilary: Isto deve ser uma brincadeira.

Ray: De muito mau gosto.

Wyatt: Estou arrepiado.

Robert: Ora, isto é uma parvoíce.

De repente, a televisão explodiu, fazendo com que todos caíssem para trás.

Lee: Estão todos bem?

Todos: Sim.

Kai: Isto foi estranho...

E o céu foi atravessado por um relâmpago.

**Continua…**

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. Ainda não morreu ninguém, porque não queria deixar o primeiro capítulo logo com uma morte. Aqui está a lista das 30 personagens:**

Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, Lee, Mariah, Wyatt, Michael, Emily, Robert, Johnny, Bryan, Tala, Ozuma, Mariam, Kane, Salima, Raul, Julia, Miguel, Matilda, Zeo, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Garland, Rick e Hiro.

**E pronto, no segundo capítulo já vão haver algumas mortes. Até lá, não se esqueçam de enviar reviews, ok?**


	2. As Primeiras Mortes

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 2: As Primeiras Mortes**

Kai: Bolas, agora a minha televisão está estragada!

Tyson: Bom, temos a noite estragada.

Robert: Devia ter ficado na Europa.

Mariah: Calma, também não é preciso stressar.

Daichi: Nha, eu vou-me embora.

O Daichi saiu da sala. Os outros seguiram-no. Quando o Daichi chegou à porta da frente da mansão, tentou abri-la mas não conseguiu.

Daichi: Que raio...

O Daichi puxou com força, mas a porta não se abriu.

Kai: Deixa-me tentar.

O Kai tentou, o Ray tentou, o Garland tentou, tentaram todos juntos, mas não conseguiram abrir a porta.

Mariah: Então e agora?

Emily: Estou a ficar com medo.

Kai: Calma. Podem sair pelas traseiras.

Daichi: Então vamos lá.

O Daichi foi à frente dos outros, andando rapidamente pelo corredor. A porta das traseiras ficava na cozinha.

Quando viu que estava quase lá a chegar, o Daichi começou a correr. Os outros vinham mais atrás.

O Daichi entrou na cozinha e correu para a porta. Tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu.

Daichi: Bolas! Não consigo abrir a porta!

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um trovão. No momento seguinte, o trovão foi contra a porta da cozinha, fazendo-a explodir e atirando o Daichi para o meio da cozinha.

Daichi: Ah! Socorro!

Os outros correram para a cozinha, mas antes de entrarem, a descarga eléctrica fez com que os electrodomésticos da cozinha começassem a faiscar.

Logo a seguir, todos os electrodomésticos começaram a explodir.

Kai: Saiam todos daí!

O Kai puxou os que estavam mais perto da porta da cozinha, para o chão.

No momento seguinte deu-se uma explosão enorme. Várias peças de electrodomésticos começaram a voar pelo ar.

Hilary: Ah!

Tyson: Protejam as cabeças!

Depois, tudo acalmou.

Tyson: Daichi! Daichi!

Não havia sinal do Daichi. A cozinha estava totalmente destruída e a porta para a rua estava bloqueada pela parede da cozinha, que tinha ruído um pouco.

Kai: Procurem-no.

Todos começaram a procurar o Daichi.

Hilary (gritando): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kai: O que foi?

Hilary: A-aqui!

Todos olharam para onde a Hilary estava a apontar e abafaram os gritos. A cabeça do Daichi estava no meio do chão.

Hilary: Está morto.

Michael: Que horror!

Garland: Eu vou-me embora daqui.

Emily: Eu também.

Todos voltaram à porta de entrada.

Garland: Temos de arranjar uma maneira de arrombar a porta.

Kai: Então vamos procurar algumas coisas pela mansão.

O grupo separou-se e cada um foi para o seu lado. O Robert, o Kai e a Salima subiram até ao primeiro andar e entraram num dos quartos.

Salima: Pode ser que haja aqui alguma coisa útil.

Kai: Vamos procurar.

Enquanto o Kai e a Salima procuravam algo para abrir a porta da entrada, o Robert aproximou-se da janela.

Robert: Se isto não fosse tão alto... esperem, podíamos partir uma das janelas do piso de baixo e sair por lá.

Kai: É uma boa ideia.

Nesse momento, um relâmpago cruzou os céus. O vento soprou com muita força e os vidros das janelas partiram-se, precipitando-se na direcção do Robert.

O Robert virou-se e tentou sair do caminho, mas os estilhaços cravaram-se nas suas costas.

Salima: Robert!

Kai: Não!

O Robert caiu no chão. Um grande pedaço de vidro estava cravejado bem no meio das suas costas.

A Salima e o Kai correram para o Robert.

Salima: Robert? Robert!

O Kai virou o Robert ao contrário. Tinha a boca com sangue e os olhos muito abertos.

Kai: Está morto.

Salima: Não pode ser...

No andar de baixo, o resto do grupo continuava a procurar algo que servisse para abrir a porta.

Hilary: O ideal seria encontrarmos uma chave.

Kenny: Isso é muito difícil.

Kane: Temos de encontrar outras coisas. Sei lá, algo para fazer força contra a porta.

Na outra ponta do piso de baixo, o Zeo, o Bryan e a Mariam também procuravam algo para abrir a porta.

Bryan: Não podemos queimar a porta, pois não?

Zeo: Claro que não!

Bryan: É pena.

Mariam: Falem menos e procurem mais.

Eles continuaram a procurar por todo o lado. A determinada altura, as luzes apagaram-se.

Bryan: Bolas.

O Bryan agarrou numa vela que havia ali perto, tirou um isqueiro do bolso e acendeu a vela.

Zeo: É uma má altura para ficarmos sem luz.

Mariam: Ainda por cima esta mansão é enorme.

Bryan: Acho que é melhor voltarmos à sala e encontrarmos os outros.

Os três caminharam pelo corredor sombrio. A determinado momento, ouviram gritos.

Zeo: Já há confusão.

De repente, do nada, surgiu o Kane, a correr e embateu contra o Bryan. A vela caiu no chão e começou a incendiar o corredor. O Bryan ficou de um lado do corredor e os outros do outro.

Mariam: Oh não!

Zeo: Salta para aqui Bryan!

Mas as chamas já estavam altas. Vendo que não conseguia passar pelo corredor, o Bryan decidiu voltar para trás, mas tropeçou e caiu no chão.

O fogo começou a rodeá-lo e ele gritou, mas de nada serviu e o Bryan morreu carbonizado.

Do outro lado do corredor, o Zeo, a Mariam e o Kane observavam tudo, sem poderem fazer nada.

Mariam: Não pode ser...

Zeo: A culpa é tua Kane!

Kane: Eu vim a correr porque a aparelhagem da sala explodiu e eu assustei-me. Acho que uma das raparigas ficou ferida.

Mariam: Isto está caótico.

Zeo: Vamos voltar para a sala, encontrar os outros e sair daqui.

**Continua…**

**E pronto. Aqui está o segundo capítulo. O Daichi, o Robert e o Bryan morreram, mas ainda restam 27 personagens. Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Daichi, Robert e Bryan.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Lee, Mariah, Wyatt, Michael, Emily, Johnny, Tala, Ozuma, Mariam, Kane, Salima, Raul, Julia, Miguel, Matilda, Zeo, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Garland, Rick e Hiro.


	3. Pontaria Certeira e Faca Afiada

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 3: Pontaria Certeira e Faca Afiada**

O Zeo, o Kane e a Mariam voltaram à sala. Estava tudo semi-escuro, mas ainda se via um pouco, por causa do fogo no corredor.

Zeo: O Kai vai passar-se quando souber que tem o corredor a arder.

Nesse momento, das sombras, surgiram o Ray e a Mariah. A Mariah tinha o ombro ferido.

Ray: O que aconteceu?

Mariam: O corredor está a arder e o Bryan morreu carbonizado.

Mariah: Que horror!

Ray: Temos de sair desta casa o mais rápido possível!

Todos correram para a porta da entrada. Várias pessoas do grupo encontravam-se lá.

Hilary: Então, encontraram algo para abrir esta porta?

Zeo: Não.

Mariah: E sem luz, vai ser muito difícil encontrar alguma coisa.

Mariam: Pessoal, o Bryan morreu queimado.

As pessoas que ainda não sabiam da notícia, olharam horrorizadas para a Mariam.

Kenny: Quero sair daqui!

Emily: Eu também.

O grupo viu que uma luz vinha na direcção deles. Eram o Kai e a Salima, que traziam uma lanterna consigo.

Kai: O que aconteceu para as luzes se apagarem?

Tala: Não sabemos.

Salima: O Robert morreu.

Mariam: O Bryan também.

Julia: De certeza que isto é culpa daquela estúpida cassete!

Raul: Não sejas paranóica mana.

Kai: Antes de morrer, o Robert teve uma boa ideia. Vamos partir uma das janelas deste andar e saímos por lá.

Ozuma: Boa ideia!

Kai: O corredor da ala oeste é o local mais fácil por onde podemos sair.

Zeo: Pois, o problema é que o corredor está a arder.

Kai: O quê? Vocês estão a destruir a minha casa!

Mariam: Foi culpa do Kane.

Kane: Ei! Foi sem querer!

Kai: Então vamos até à ala este.

O grupo seguiu o Kai por outro corredor. Havia portas à esquerda e à direita.

Kai: Bom, espalhem-se e vamos tentar partir pelo menos uma das janelas e saímos por lá.

Todos: Ok.

O grupo separou-se e cada um foi para um dos quartos. O grupo do Wyatt, do Kenny e do Ozuma tentou abrir uma das portas para um quarto, mas não conseguiu.

Ozuma: Mais uma porta fechada.

Wyatt: Vamos tentar abri-la todos juntos.

Os três fizeram força e, finalmente, a porta cedeu.

Kenny: Ok, vamos entrar.

O Kenny abriu a porta e olhou espantado para o que estava para lá da porta. Havia muitas prateleiras, cheias de facas.

Kenny: Uau.

Ozuma: Isto tinha mesmo de vir da parte do avô do Kai.

De repente, a terra tremeu. As prateleiras tremeram e as facas começaram a cair. O Ozuma estava mais longe da porta, mas o Kenny e o Wyatt estavam mesmo em frente à porta.

O Wyatt saltou para trás, no momento em que uma faca cai sobre o Kenny, perfurando-lhe a cabeça.

Wyatt: Ahhhhhhhh!

Ozuma: ...

Num dos quartos, o Kai, o Tala e a Hilary tentavam partir um dos vidros, mas não conseguiam.

Kai: Não é possível!

Hilary: Nenhum vidro é assim tão resistente.

Nesse momento, o grupo ouviu um grito do Wyatt, no corredor.

O Kai, o Tala e a Hilary correram rapidamente para o corredor. O Kenny estava caído no chão, com uma faca espetada na cabeça. O sangue escorria pelo chão.

Hilary: Kenny!

Dos outros quartos saíram as restantes pessoas.

Tyson: O que aconteceu e... Kenny!

Ozuma: Houve um tremor de terra e uma das facas caiu em cima dele.

Depois de tudo explicado e depois de muitas lágrimas, o grupo falou.

Tyson: Não conseguimos partir os vidros.

Matilda: Nem nós.

Mariam: Algo de estranho se passa aqui.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um estrondo enorme. O quarto mais afastado do grupo, explodiu em mil bocados.

Grupo: Ahhhhhhhh!

Kane: Como é que isto aconteceu?

Salima: Quero sair daqui!

Nesse momento, como que por magia, uma tesoura enorme apareceu a flutuar no ar.

Tala: Mas o que...

Brooklyn: Cuidado! Afastem-se!

Todos, ou quase todos, saltaram para fora do caminho, à medida que a tesoura voava pelo meio do corredor, tentando matá-los.

Contudo, o Michael não foi suficientemente rápido. A tesoura voou até ele e cortou-lhe um dos braços.

Michael: Ahhhh! Não!

Emily: Michael!

Logo a seguir, a tesoura cortou-lhe o outro braço e a perna esquerda. Depois a tesoura desapareceu.

O Michael ficou estendido no chão, coberto de sangue.

Michael: Os meus braços... a minha perna...

O grupo correu para ao pé dele. Todos estavam horrorizados com o que se estava a passar.

Emily: Aguenta Michael.

Max: Tu consegues Michael.

Mas, com a perda de sangue, o Michael não resistiu e acabou por morrer.

Julia: Isto... isto é por causa daquele filme!

Raul: Não pode ser Julia.

Julia: Mas nem conseguimos partir as janelas!

Kai: Uma das janelas do primeiro andar partiu-se e talvez as outras se partam também.

Miguel: Mas a altura é demasiada para saltarmos por lá.

Garlanda: Nós iremos arranjar uma maneira.

Johnny: Então vamos!

O grupo começou a correr pelo corredor, depois chegaram às escadas que davam até ao primeiro andar.

Kane: Toca a subir!

Quando o Kane pôs o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, sentiu um calafrio. No momento seguinte, viu uma seta afiada vir a voar na sua direcção e trespassar-lhe o peito.

Os outros gritaram de choque e surpresa, enquanto o corpo do Kane, já sem vida, caía no chão.

Julia: Eu sabia! Têm de acreditar em mim! É tudo culpa daquele filme!

**Continua…**

**E assim, morreram mais três pessoas. O grupo está a diminuir e cada vez está com mais medo. Quem irá morrer a seguir? Será que alguém vai sobreviver no final? Não percam o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de enviar reviews!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Kenny, Michael e Kane.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Lee, Mariah, Wyatt, Emily, Johnny, Tala, Ozuma, Mariam, Salima, Raul, Julia, Miguel, Matilda, Zeo, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Garland, Rick e Hiro.


	4. Saltando para a Morte

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 4: Saltando para a Morte**

O grupo ficou vários minutos sem saber o que fazer. O Kane tinha morrido por ter tentado subir as escadas e se eles morressem por fazer o mesmo?

Alguns deles já acreditavam que o filme que tinham visto tinha algo a ver com aquelas mortes.

Ray: Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

Tyson: Então alguém tem de ser o primeiro a subir as escadas.

Mariah: Eu não vou.

Tala: Nem eu.

Kai: Bando de medricas!

Zeo: Porque é que não vais tu Kai?

Kai: Eu?

Ming Ming: Eu acho uma boa ideia.

Brooklyn: Acho que deves ir tu Kai.

Hiro: Sim, se morreres não se perde nada.

Kai: ¬¬

Todos: Vai Kai!

Kai: Chatos...

Com relutância, o Kai começou a subir as escadas e... nada lhe aconteceu. Ele chegou ao topo das escadas, são e salvo.

Kai: Vêem seus medricas? Eu estou bem.

Wyatt: Bom... então vamos.

Eles começaram a subir as escadas. Os últimos que estavam a subir as escadas eram a Julia, o Zeo e Lee.

Julia: É tudo culpa do filme.

Lee: Ainda não estou muito convencido disso.

Zeo: Eu também não.

Quando eles iam quase a chegar ao topo das escadas, o Lee parou subitamente.

Julia: O que se passa Lee?

Lee: Não me consigo mexer.

Zeo: O quê?

Lee: Ai!

O Lee gritou de dor, mas aparentemente nada o estava a magoar.

Julia: Estás a assustar-me Lee!

De repente, como se tivesse sido empurrado, o Lee caiu desamparado pelas escadas abaixo, rolando rapidamente. Foi tão rápido que saltou e embateu contra a parede.

A Mariah e o Ray desceram as escadas rapidamente e ajoelharam-se perto do Lee.

Mariah: Lee! Lee!

Ray: Não pode ser...

Mariah (a chorar): Lee...

Ray: Está morto.

Julia: Mais uma vitima...

Depois de muitas lamentações, o grupo subiu as escadas. O fogo no andar de baixo estava a aumentar rapidamente.

Zeo: Em que quarto é que se partiu a janela?

Kai: Venham, eu mostro-vos.

O Kai levou o resto do grupo até ao quarto onde estava o corpo do Robert. Os outros ficaram assustados, mas não comentaram nada, nem mesmo o Johnny.

Eles aproximaram-se da janela para tentarem ver a altura.

Zeo: É um lugar alto.

Rick: Mas não parece que nos magoemos por saltarmos daqui.

Salima: Então tenta saltar Rick.

Hiro: Sim, boa ideia.

Rick: Eu não quero.

Kai: Ora, eu ainda há pouco subi as escadas primeiro, é justo que outro de vocês faça o sacrifício agora.

Todos: Salta Rick!

Rick (zangado): Ok, já que é para sair daqui...

O Rick posicionou-se perto da janela e saltou. Quando estava quase a chegar ao chão, um buraco negro abriu-se sobre os seus pés.

O Rick nem teve tempo de gritar e foi absorvido pelo buraco negro, que se fechou a seguir.

Ming Ming: Meu Deus! Rick!

O grupo ficou a olhar para o vazio.

Kai: E agora?

Hilary: Não podemos saltar.

Zeo: Esperem! Oiçam!

Todos se calaram e começaram a ouvir um tique-taque, tique-taque.

Miguel: Isto parece...

Brooklyn: Uma bomba!

Todos se precipitaram para a porta, mas só alguns é que conseguiram sair do quarto, antes da bomba explodir.

Alguns foram arremessados para o corredor, outros levaram com bocados da parede em cima.

Por fim, começaram a reunir-se.

Tyson: Estão todos bem?

Kai: Eu estou.

Ray: Eu também.

Hilary: Parece que estamos aqui quase todos.

Zeo: Esperem! Falta a Ming Ming, o Garland e a Matilda.

Debaixo dos escombros, surgiu o Garland, com arranhões, mas ainda de boa saúde.

Garland: Bolas, escapei.

Kai: Temos de achar a Matilda e a Ming Ming! Comecem a procurar!

Todos começaram a procurar e a levantar bocados da parede e pedras que tinham caído.

Encontraram a Ming Ming desmaiada, mas viva, mas infelizmente, a Matilda não tinha tido a mesma sorte.

Brooklyn: Não há nada a fazer, a explosão matou-a.

Miguel (chorando): Ela era a que estava mais para trás…

A Ming Ming despertou pouco depois. O grupo estava agora muito assustado.

Tyson: Já morreram nove pessoas.

Hilary: Só restamos nós.

Ming Ming: O que fazemos agora?

Julia: Acho que não podemos fazer nada.

Todos olharam para a Julia.

Julia: Penso que o nosso destino está traçado.

Salima: O que queres dizer?

Julia: Penso que por termos visto aquela cassete, vamos ter todos o mesmo destino.

Garland: Que destino?

Julia: Vamos todos morrer...

**Continua…**

**E aqui está o quarto capítulo. Como o Tyson disse, já morreram 9 pessoas, sobram 21. Será que a Julia está certa e vão todos morrer? E afinal porque é que estes acontecimentos estão a acontecer? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Lee, Rick e Matilda.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Mariah, Wyatt, Emily, Johnny, Tala, Ozuma, Mariam, Salima, Raul, Julia, Miguel, Zeo, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Garland e Hiro.


	5. A Morte faznos perder a Cabeça

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 5: A Morte faz-nos perder a Cabeça**

Todos olharam uns para os outros, sem saber o que dizer. Estaria tudo a passar-se por causa daquela maldita cassete?

Salima: Como é que vamos sair daqui?

Johnny: O fogo lá em baixo está a aumentar.

Mariam: Já não podemos descer.

Zeo: E não dá para sair pelas janelas.

Kai: Não sei o que podemos fazer, mas deviamos dirigir-nos ao sótão.

Garland: Bom, não temos outra hipótese, pois não?

Mariah: Vamos lá até ao sótão.

O Kai guiou o grupo até umas escadas semi-escondidas, que levavam até ao sótão da mansão.

Ao contrário do resto da mansão, o sótão não estava limpo e arrumado, mas sim, bastante poeirento.

Miguel: Bolas, isto está mesmo sujo.

Kai: O meu avô não dá autorização para ninguém vir aqui limpar nada.

Tyson: Mas aqui também não há por onde sairmos, pois não?

Kai: Bom, há aqui uma janela.

O Kai levou o grupo até uma janela, não muito grande, que ficava ali perto.

Kai: É a única janela do sótão.

Zeo: Será que devemos tentar sair por aqui?

Raul: Parece algo perigoso...

Mariam: Depois do que aconteceu ao Rick...

Ozuma: Eu vou tentar.

Mariam: Tens a certeza?

Ozuma: Sim. De qualquer maneira, se ficarmos aqui ainda morremos queimados quando o fogo aqui chegar.

Hilary: É verdade.

O Ozuma olhou através da janela e viu que a altura era enorme.

Ozuma: É preciso algo para me ajudar a descer. Isto é muito alto.

Nesse momento deu-se outro tremor de terra. Todos caíram no chão. O Ozuma foi atirado contra a janela e ela partiu-se. Com um grito, o Ozuma precipitou-se para fora do sótão, caindo de uma altura enorme e acabando por se esborrachar no chão cá em baixo.

Brooklyn: Mais um...

Mariah: Que horror!

Ray: Será que estamos mesmo condenados?

O Kai sentiu-se cansado. Iriam mesmo morrer todos ali? Deu um passo atrás e tropeçou, caindo no chão. Quando se levantou e olhou para trás, ficou confuso ao ver uma porta numa parede ali perto.

Kai: Pessoal, está ali uma porta.

Todos foram ver a porta.

Zeo: Onde é que isto vai dar?

Kai: Não sei... nem sabia que existia aqui esta porta.

Tyson: Então vamos ver.

O Tyson abriu a porta e ficou a olhar para o que estava do outro lado. Os outros aproximaram-se.

Do outro lado da porta, havia um corredor de pedra, que estava iluminado por tochas a arder.

Garland: Estranho... o corredor parece longo, mas estamos no último andar desta casa...

Salima: E o corredor para ser mais extenso que o resto da casa.

Tala: Acho melhor entrarmos e ver onde vai dar este corredor.

Emily: Então vamos.

O grupo entrou no corredor de pedra e começaram a caminhar. Ouviram um ruído atrás deles. Quando se viraram, a porta por onde tinham entrado para o corredor, tinha desaparecido.

Miguel: Impossível...

Julia: É melhor continuarmos a andar.

Eles chegaram ao fim do corredor e entraram numa sala redonda, pintada de azul.

Mariam: Que sala estranha...

Max: Não há aqui nada.

Nesse momento, numa nuvem de fumo negro, apareceu um monstro. Tinha cabelos azuis-escuros até à cintura e tinha uma túnica vermelha.

Mars: O meu nome é Mars.

Ming Ming: Ah! É um monstro!

Tala: Mas o que...

Mars: Eu estou aqui para vos julgar. Dez de vocês já morreram...

Zeo: Espera! Tiveste alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Mars: Agora não é a altura certa para eu falar.

O Mars estalou os dedos e vinte guilhotinas apareceram na sala.

Mariah: Para que é isto?

O Mars voltou a estalar os dedos. Cada elemento do grupo ficou com a sua cabeça no lugar onde a lâmina da guilhotina lhes poderia cortar a cabeça.

Salima: Ah!

Johnny: Tirem-me daqui!

Mars: Calados! Vocês têm uma hipótese de escapar a esta guilhotina. Só têm de responder correctamente à pergunta que eu vos vou fazer.

O Mars virou-se para o Johnny.

Mars: Quantos planetas existem no Sistema Solar?

Johnny: Deixa-me pensar... Mercúrio, Vénus, Terra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno e Plutão... são nove planetas.

Mars: Errado! Recentemente foi descoberto outro planeta que fica mais longe do sol do que Plutão, chama-se Sedna. Bom, erraste, és o elo mais fraco, adeus.

A lâmina da guilhotina caiu e cortou a cabeça do Johnny, que rebolou pelo chão, espalhando sangue por todo o lado.

A Salima começou a gritar, a Emily lançou um olhar horrorizado a todos e a Ming Ming desmaiou.

O Mars virou-se para a Hilary.

Mars: Em que rua é que nasceu o meu patrão?

Hilary: Ei! Eu nem sei quem é o teu patrão!

Mars: Responde e cala-te.

Hilary: Chato ¬¬ Sei lá... foi na rua da Cochinchina.

Mars: Muito bem, acertaste.

Todos: ¬¬

Mars: Ok, esta escapou, passeamos ao próximo.

O Mars virou-se para o Raul.

Mars: Qual era o primeiro nome de Einstein?

Raul: Einstein... quem é esse?

Julia: Raul! Não sejas burro!

Mars: Ei menina, cale-se ou mato-a a si e a ele.

Julia: ¬¬

Raul: Não sei qual era o nome de homem... se calhar era Adalbert.

Mars: Foi perto. O primeiro nome dele era Albert. Adeusinho.

A lâmina caiu e cortou a cabeça do Raul. O Mars estalou os dedos e as guilhotinas desapareceram. Uma porta apareceu no outro lado da sala circular.

Mars: Por agora foi tudo. Podem ir até à próxima sala.

Numa nuvem de fumo, o Mars desapareceu.

Julia (chorando): O meu maninho...

Salima: Temos de continuar.

Hilary: Alguém que acorde a Ming Ming!

Ray: Vamos até à próxima sala?

Kai: Não temos outra hipótese...

**Continua…**

**E a fic vai a meio. Mais três mortes, menos três sobreviventes. Apareceu um monstro, uma porta misteriosa, um corredor, uma sala e guilhotinas. O que significa tudo isto? Continuem a ler a fic para ficarem a saber.**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Ozuma, Johnny e Raul.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Mariah, Wyatt, Emily, Tala, Mariam, Salima, Julia, Miguel, Zeo, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Garland e Hiro.


	6. Explosivamente Condenados

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 6: Explosivamente Condenados**

O Kai deu uma palmada à Ming Ming para ela despertar. Ela finalmente recuperou os sentidos. Depois, o grupo entreolhou-se.

Kai: Temos de seguir em frente.

Hilary: Mas deve ser perigoso...

Ming Ming: Eu quero sair daqui!

Julia: O meu irmão morreu... nunca vou perdoar isso àquele Mars.

Tyson: Então o que fazemos?

O grupo conversou durante algum tempo. Por fim, decidiram ir em frente. Entraram numa sala toda pintada de azul e vermelho.

No centro da sala estavam 18 bolas vermelhas.

Hilary: Isto é suspeito.

Zeo: Mars! Aparece! Nós sabemos que estás aí.

O monstro Mars apareceu à frente deles.

Mars: Bem, devem estar a perguntar-se porque é que têm 18 bolas à vossa frente.

Max: Vá Nestlé, diz lá para que servem as bolas.

Mars (zangado): O meu nome é MARS! Não é Nestlé!

Max: Ora, é tudo chocolate na mesma.

Mars: Bom, cada um vai pegar numa bola e uma delas está armadilhada.

Garland: Pronto, já vai morrer alguém...

Mars: Olha que espertinho, acertaste. Bom, peguem mas é nas bolas.

Ming Ming: Eu recuso-me.

Salima: Eu também.

Mars: Se não pegarem todos nas bolas, mato-os a todos.

Todos: ¬¬

Um a um, eles começaram a pegar nas bolas vermelhas.

Mars: Ora muito bem. Agora vou detonar a bola armadilhada.

Mariam: Acho melhor ficarmos longe uns dos outros. Não queremos levar com partes do corpo dos outros, quando essa pessoa explodir.

Todos: Tens razão.

Afastaram-se uns dos outros.

Mars (aparecendo com um controlo remoto na mão): Ora aqui vai!

O Mars carregou num botão vermelho que estava no controlo remoto. Todos ficaram calados. De repente, a bola do Hiro e ele próprio, explodiram.

Tyson: Ora bolas, o meu irmão morreu.

Brooklyn: Ele era um bom treinador.

Tala: Ah, tinha sido pior se tivesse morrido eu.

Todos: ¬¬

Mars: Vamos para outra sala.

O Mars desapareceu e uma nova porta surgiu.

Kai: Cá vamos nós outra vez.

Ray: Vamos em frente.

Todos entraram na nova sala, que estava pintada de cor-de-rosa.

Ming Ming: Uau, que cor linda.

Todos: ¬¬

Max: Espero que ela seja a próxima a morrer.

Mars (aparecendo de não se sabe onde): Olá cabeças de alho chocho.

Max: Olá Milka.

Mars (furioso): Já disse que o meu nome é MARS! Bem, nesta sala têm uma tarefa difícil.

Tyson: Qual é?

Mars: Têm de... dançar.

Todos: Dançar?

Mars: Sim. O que dançar pior, morre.

Todos: ¬¬

Mars: Ora, música maestro!

Começou a tocar uma música de fundo.

Mars: Comecem a dançar. Já!

Todos eles começaram a dançar. As meninas dançavam com muito mais graciosidade que os rapazes.

Hilary: Mexe-te Kai! Não queres morrer, pois não?

Kai: Eu estou a tentar dançar, tem calma.

Emily: Isto até é divertido.

Max: Tirando as mortes...

Miguel: Toca a abanar o capacete!

A dança continuou. O Kai, o Tyson e o Brooklyn tinham sido os que dançaram pior.

Mars: Ora, temos aqui três dançarinos que não valem nada. O Kai, o Tyson e o Brooklyn.

Tyson: ¬¬

Kai: Dancei o melhor que pude.

Brooklyn: Não gostas, paciência.

Mars: Eu decidi que... quem morre é... o Brooklyn!

Instantaneamente, o Brooklyn caiu no chão, morto.

Mars: Ora, sigam-me agora.

Todos seguiram o Mars, sem mesmo se preocuparem com o Brooklyn (pronto, eles não gostavam muito dele.)

O Mars levou-os até uma sala, totalmente cinzenta. A porta atrás deles desapareceu.

Mars: O vosso objectivo aqui... é sobreviverem.

Subitamente, o Mars desapareceu. Todos ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

Mariah: Então e agora?

Garland: Como é que saímos daqui?

Subitamente, a Ming Ming gritou.

Ming Ming: Ah! O teto! Olhem para o teto!

Todos olharam para o teto. Havia ali muitos espinhos afiados. Subitamente, o teto começou a descer.

Ray: Ah! Vai matar-nos!

Kai: Então era isso que o Mars queria dizer.

Hilary: Se não sairmos daqui, o teto vai matar-nos.

Max: Eu sabia que aquele Twix não era de confiança.

O teto continuava a descer rapidamente. Subitamente, apareceu uma abertura na parede.

Mariam: Olhem, uma abertura!

Kai: Só deve dar para passar uma pessoa de cada vez.

Ming Ming: Eu sou a primeira!

A Ming Ming correu para a abertura e passou.

Ming Ming: Podem passar. Aqui está tudo bem.

Hilary: Vamos pessoal!

Primeiro passaram todas as meninas: A Júlia, a Hilary, a Salima, a Mariah, a Mariam e a Emily.

Kai: Vá. É a tua vez Tyson.

Tyson: Ok.

O Tyson foi o primeiro rapaz a passar a abertura. O teto já estava a meio da sua descida.

Kai: Vá despachem-se. Wyatt, Zeo, Miguel, vão!

Pela ordem dita pelo Kai, os três passaram a abertura.

Max (passando a abertura): Kai, não te esqueças de te salvar a ti também.

Faltam passar apenas o Kai, o Ray, o Tala e o Garland (adivinharam, um deles vai morrer).

Kai: Vá Tala, passa.

Tala: Ok.

O Tala passou pela abertura. Os espinhos quase que tocavam na cabeça dos três restantes.

Ray: Passa Garland.

Garland: Obrigado Ray.

Quando o Garland ia a passar, ficou entalado.

Garland: Argh! Fiquei entalado.

Kai: Oh não!

O Kai começou a empurrar o Garland. Do outro lado da parede, os que já tinham passado começaram a puxar o Garland.

Ray: Não nos vamos conseguir salvar todos.

O Ray ganhou balanço e foi contra o Kai e o Garland. Com a força do impacto, o Kai e o Garland atravessaram a abertura. O teto caiu nesse momento, perfurando o Ray.

Mariah: Não! Ray!

Salima: Ele morreu...

Kai: Não pode ser...

Garland: A culpa é minha...

Hilary: Ora, tu não sabias que ias ficar encravado!

Ming Ming: Vamos continuar. Alguém há-de conseguir salvar-se.

**Continua…**

**O Hiro, o Brooklyn e o Ray morreram. O fic já está perto do fim e o mistério continua. Afinal quem ou o que é que está por detrás disto? Será só o Mars ou haverá mais alguém? Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Hiro, Brooklyn e Ray.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Max, Kai, Hilary, Mariah, Wyatt, Emily, Tala, Mariam, Salima, Julia, Miguel, Zeo, Ming Ming e Garland.


	7. Quem brinca muito… Morre!

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 7: Quem brinca muito… Morre!**

O grupo caminhou durante um pouco, até que chegaram à beira de um grande lago com água negra.

Hilary: Que água tão escura.

Zeo: Detesto água.

Ming Ming: Nunca tomaste banho ou quê?

Zeo: Eu não. Sou um ciborg, lembras-te?

Ming Ming: Vi logo que cheiravas mal.

Zeo: ¬¬

Kai: O que fazemos agora.

Max: Ora, chamamos o Snickers. Snickers!

O Mars apareceu à frente deles.

Mars: O meu nome é MARS! Já estou farto de errares o meu nome. Daqui a pouco mato-te por causa disso.

Max: ¬¬ Chato.

Mars: Como vêem, isto é um lago.

Tala (num tom de provocação): A sério? Ainda não tínhamos percebido isso.

Mars: ¬¬ Bem, o que têm de fazer é: nadarem até ao outro lado do lago.

Mariah: Mas a água é tão escura...

Mars: Não interessa. O último a chegar ao outro lado, morre.

A Ming Ming, o Tyson, o Miguel e o Tala atiraram-se logo para o lago e começaram a nadar.

Todos: ¬¬ Que apressados.

Mars: Deviam fazer como eles e apressarem-se. Olhem que é para o vosso bem.

Kai: Ok, aqui vou eu.

Hilary: Eu também.

Max: Eu sei nadar muito bem.

Os três atiraram-se à água.

Mariah: Detesto água, porque tenho descendência felina. Mas pronto, não quero morrer.

Salima: Vamos mas é começar a nadar.

Emily (guardando os seus óculos no bolso): Vamos lá.

Zeo: Seja o que Deus quiser.

Os restantes atiraram-se à água e começaram a nadar. O Tyson, a Ming Ming, o Miguel e o Tala já tinham chegado ao outro lado do lago.

Ming Ming: Bolas, estou toda molhada.

Tyson: Mas ao menos estás viva.

Ming Ming: Bem, isso é verdade.

Miguel: Olhem, estou a ver a Hilary, o Kai e o Max.

A Hilary, o Kai e o Max saíram do lago.

Max: Conseguimos chegar.

Hilary: Ainda bem.

Os outros vinham a nadar rapidamente. A Salima foi a primeira a chegar, logo seguida da Mariam e do Garland.

Mas o problema para eles não foi quem foi o último a chegar. O Zeo, sendo ciborg, começou a ter problemas técnicos. Por estar na água, começou a levar choques e morreu electrocutado e afogado (morte dupla, heim?)

Mariam: O Zeo morreu.

Hilary: O quê?

Salima: Foi um curto-circuito ou algo assim.

Os outros chegaram ao outro lado do lago e surgiu o Mars.

Mars: Como o vosso amigo Zeo morreu, vou considerar que ele foi o último e não morre nenhum de vocês.

Todos: Há males que vêem por bem.

Mars: ¬¬ Vê-se que gostavam muito do Zeo. Bom, vamos seguir em frente.

Todos seguiram o Mars até que chegaram a uma grande parede.

Hilary: Que parede enorme!

Kai: É mesmo alta.

Mars: Bom, têm de a escalar.

Todos: Escalar?

Mars: Sim. Olhem que se vocês não morrerem nesta prova, ficam com a experiência de escalagem. Digam lá se a morte não é educativa?

Todos: ¬¬

Mars: O último a chegar ao topo, morre.

Mariah: E como vamos escalar esta parede?

Tala: Pois. Não temos equipamento.

Com um estalar de dedos, o Mars fez com que todos ficassem com equipamento de escalagem.

Salima: Bem, assim está melhor.

Ming Ming: Eu nunca fiz escalagem.

Emily: Nem eu.

Max: Eu também não. Oh Toblerone, não havia outra prova disponível?

Mars (furioso): O meu nome é MARS! Ouviste? MARS!

Max: Credo Dove, és muito stressado.

Mars: Hum Dove, esse chocolate é bom. Estás a dizer que eu sou um Dove, mas com caramelo ou sem caramelo.

Max: Sem caramelo.

Mars: Eu gosto mais com caramelo... e estou farto de te ouvir. Adeus.

O Mars estalou os dedos, o Max tremeu e caiu no chão, morto.

Todos: MAX!

Mars: Quem me chatear a seguir, morre. Ouviram?

Todos: Sim senhor. Ouvimos e compreendemos senhor.

Mars: Assim é que eu gosto.

Tyson: Pobre Max... bom, podemos começar a escalar.

Mars: Sim.

Todos pegaram nos seus equipamentos e começaram a escalar a parede.

Hilary: Bolas, isto é difícil.

Tyson: Também acho.

Mariam: Calem-se e escalem!

A Mariah e a Mariam eram as que tinham mais facilidade para escalar a parede. A Mariah, por era muito ágil e a Mariam porque estava habituada.

Miguel: Bolas, estou farto disto.

Tala: Ainda falta metade da parede.

Ming Ming: Ai! Parti uma unha!

A Mariam e a Mariah chegaram ao cimo da parede que por acaso não era bem uma parede, porque tinha um caminho em cima dela.

Mariam: Força pessoal!

Mariah: Olhem que o último a chegar morre!

O Tyson e o Kai foram os que chegaram a seguir, logo seguidos do Garland. A Julia, a Hilary e o Wyatt chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Depois chegaram a Salima e o Tala. Restavam apenas o Miguel, a Emily e a Ming Ming.

Kai: Força Miguel!

Wyatt: Despacha-te Emily!

Garland: Mexe esse traseiro Ming Ming!

Emily: Uf, isto é difícil.

Ming Ming: As minhas unhas estão a ficar todas partidas...

O Miguel chegou nesse momento ao topo da parede.

Hilary: Agora é entre a Ming Ming e a Emily.

As duas estavam quase a chegar. A Ming Ming esticou a mão e tocou no cimo da parede. Logo de seguida, a Emily, como por magia (do Mars, é claro) perdeu o equilíbrio, as cordas soltaram-se e ela caiu da parede, esborrachando-se no chão.

Ming Ming: Eca, que nojo. Sujou o chão todo.

Kai: Agora somos só 12.

Hilary: Será... será que alguém vai sobreviver?

Mars (aparecendo): Vocês têm hipótese de sobreviver, mas apenas alguns de vocês.

Wyatt: Quantos?

Mars: Não vou dizer agora.

Todos: ¬¬

Mars: Vão por esse caminho atrás de vocês. Aí estará a vossa próxima tarefa.

O Mars desapareceu e o grupo começou a caminhar pelo caminho que o Mars tinha indicado.

**Continua…**

**E assim termina o sétimo capítulo desta fic. Mais três mortes e apenas restam 12 sobreviventes. O Mars disse que alguns deles conseguiriam sobreviver. Será verdade? Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Zeo, Max e Emily.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Mariah, Wyatt, Tala, Mariam, Salima, Julia, Miguel, Ming Ming e Garland.


	8. Quem bebeu, morreu…

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 8: Quem bebeu, morreu…**

Os doze sobreviventes seguiram em frente. Depararam-se com uma sala quadrada. No centro da sala havia uma mesa e em cima da mesa estavam doze copos, cada um com um líquido de uma cor.

Mars (surgindo no meio do ar): Vocês têm de escolher um copo para cada um. Um dos copos tem um liquido envenenado.

Eles olharam para o conteúdo dos copos. Os copos tinham líquidos de dozes cores diferentes: vermelho, amarelo, azul, verde, rosa, roxo, cinzento, preto, laranja, castanho, branco e lilás.

Mars: Bem, escolham lá.

Tyson: É uma decisão difícil.

Miguel: Tantas cores...

Hilary: Eu escolho o cor-de-rosa.

A Hilary foi até à mesa e pegou no copo com o liquido cor-de-rosa.

Mars: Vá, bebe-o.

A Hilary bebeu o líquido cor-de-rosa. Todos ficaram com os olhos fixos nela.

Hilary: Hum, sabe bem.

Mars: Escolheste bem Hilary.

Hilary: Ok, ainda não foi a minha vez de morrer.

Tyson: Eu escolho o copo com o liquido azul.

O Tyson pegou no copo do líquido azul e bebeu o liquido. Todos ficaram na expectativa.

Tyson: É bom.

Mars: Tu também escolheste correctamente.

Tyson: Bom pessoal, é a vossa vez.

Kai: Eu vou escolher o líquido cinzento.

Wyatt: Eu escolho o líquido castanho.

Os dois pegaram nos copos com o respectivo líquido e beberam. Ambos se salvaram.

Mars: Faltam oito copos.

Mariah: Não se qual escolher. Eu é que devia ter ficado com o copo do líquido cor-de-rosa.

Hilary: Paciência.

Mariam: E eu queria o líquido azul.

Tyson: Mas eu fui mais rápido.

Ming Ming: Eu vou beber o líquido roxo.

Mariam: Eu escolho o branco.

Ambas beberam o respectivo líquido e... sobreviveram.

Ming Ming: Yes!

Mariam: Ufa, ainda bem que escapámos.

Mars: Faltam 6 copos com os seguintes líquidos: vermelho, amarelo, verde, preto, laranja e lilás.

Mariah: Tenho de escolher um...

Julia: Eu escolho o líquido lilás.

A Julia caminhou até à mesa, pegou no copo e bebeu.

Julia: Estou bem.

Tala: Bom, então eu vou beber... o líquido vermelho.

O Tala caminhou até à mesa, pegou no copo com o liquido vermelho e bebeu o seu conteúdo.

De repente, ele caiu no chão e começou a contorcer-se.

Mars: Ups, má escolha para ele.

Tala (gritando): Argh! Socorro! Ai!

Todos se aproximaram do Tala, que esperneava e agarrava o seu peito.

Hilary: Tala...

Tyson: Aguenta!

Mas o Tala não aguentou e acabou por morrer.

Mariah: Morreu...

Miguel: Oh não...

Mars: Ok, já não precisam de beber mais nada. Agora... adeus!

Os onze sobreviventes sentiram-se zonzos e caíram todos no chão. Quando abriram os olhos, estavam sentados numa esplanada.

O sol brilhava no céu. Parecia que eles tinham voltado à vida normal.

Ming Ming: Será que voltámos à normalidade?

Hilary: Parece que sim.

Miguel: Bom, então parece que vamos para casa agora.

O Miguel levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado.

Garland: Acho que é melhor pensarmos antes de agirmos.

Tyson: Não. Eu acho que devíamos era sair daqui, não vá acontecer algo de mau.

Julia: Eu acho que devemos ter cuidado. Isto não pode ter acabado sem mais nem menos.

Tyson: Não, eu acho que devíamos aproveitar agora para irmos embora.

Kai: E para onde?

Armou-se uma discussão entre os que achavam que deviam pensar um pouco e os que queriam ir embora de uma vez.

Tyson: Eu acho que vocês estão errados!

Garland: E eu acho que tu estás errado!

Miguel: Estou farto desta conversa. Se querem, fiquem a discutir.

O Miguel afastou-se deles e começou a caminhar pela estrada.

Miguel: Eu vou-me embora. Adeusinho.

Os outros levantaram-se.

Hilary: Espera Miguel!

Nesse momento, um autocarro vinha a passar a alta velocidade na rua e o Miguel, que ainda ia a cruzar a estrada, foi atingido brutalmente.

O corpo dele foi levado pelo autocarro, enquanto o seu sangue salpicou para a cara e a roupa dos amigos.

Hilary: Ah!

Salima: Miguel...

Ming Ming: As minhas roupas estão sujas de sangue!

Todos: ¬¬

Kai: Esta cidade não pode ser real. Deve ser uma espécie de ilusão.

Tyson: Então, temos de sair daqui!

Garland: Cala-te com isso Tyson. Por causa das pressas, o Miguel morreu.

Tyson: ...

Mariah: Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar. Aqui estamos em perigo.

Mariam: Eu concordo com ela.

Nesse momento, todos olharam para o fundo da rua, de onde vinha um barulho.

Salima: Que barulho é este?

Kai: Não sei.

Eles viram que, novamente um autocarro vinha na rua. De repente, um corvo apareceu em frente ao autocarro.

O autocarro desviou-se do corvo e passou por cima de uma tampa de esgoto. A tampa saltou no ar e veio em direcção aos dez sobreviventes.

Kai: Cuidado!

Alguns baixaram-se, outros não, mas o que se passou é que a tampa do esgoto foi em direcção ao pescoço da Salima e, com um golpe forte, cortou o pescoço da Salima.

A Hilary e a Mariah gritaram quando a cabeça da Salima caiu no meio do chão, separada do corpo. A Ming Ming, o Tyson e o Wyatt foram salpicados pelo sangue da Salima.

Ming Ming: N-não...

Wyatt: Outra morte...

Kai: Temos de ir embora daqui. Depressa.

Os outros sobreviventes seguiram o Kai, mesmo não sabendo para onde iam.

**Continua…**

**9 sobreviventes são tudo o que resta. Agora eles estão numa cidade misteriosa. Irão eles sobreviver? O mistério está a chegar ao fim. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Tala, Miguel e Salima.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Mariah, Wyatt, Mariam, Julia, Ming Ming e Garland.


	9. A morte vinda do céu

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 9: A morte vinda do céu**

O Kai liderava o grupo que percorria a cidade misteriosa. Ninguém sabia onde se situava aquela cidade ou qual era e estavam muito preocupados com as duas mortes que lá tinham ocorrido.

Kai: Tem de haver uma maneira de sairmos daqui.

Wyatt: Talvez possamos chamar o Mars.

Hilary: É boa ideia. Mars! Aparece!

Mas o monstro não apareceu.

Hilary: Bolas...

Garland: Bom, raciocinem comigo. Estamos numa cidade imaginária, certo?

Todos: Sim.

Garland: Mas até já passámos por alguns lugares que conhecemos na realidade.

Tyson: É verdade. O dojo do meu avô, passámos por lá.

Hilary: E pela minha casa.

Garland: Quer dizer que também deve existir a mansão do Kai.

Kai: Sim e o que tem isso?

Garland: Foi lá que tudo começou. Por isso devíamos voltar lá.

Ming Ming: És muito inteligente Garland.

Kai: Certo, então vamos voltar à mansão.

O grupo começou a mover-se novamente, tentando orientar-se pela cidade. Começava a escurecer.

Ming Ming: Estou a ficar com medo.

Kai: Tem calma. Todos juntos, vamos ficar bem.

Hilary: Olha que eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Wyatt: Pois, estávamos todos juntos anteriormente e, mesmo assim, os outros morreram.

Tyson: Pensem positivo pessoal.

Todos: ¬¬ Deves estar a brincar.

Nesse momento, o grupo começou a ouvir passos que vinham na direcção deles.

Mariah: Passos...

Mariam: Mas não parecem ser passos de humanos.

De repente, uma matilha de cães negros apareceu no fundo da rua.

Ming Ming: Oh meu Deus!

Tyson: Eles vêm aí!

Os cães estavam agora a correr para eles.

Kai: Separem-se e fujam!

A Hilary e o Kai voltaram a correr para trás, o Tyson e a Mariam correram para uma rua que ficava à direita deles. O Garland e a Mariah correram para uma rua que ficava à esquerda.

O Wyatt, a Ming Ming e a Julia viram que perto deles havia uma escada de emergência para um dos prédios que ali haviam. Os três começaram a subir a escada. Os cães ladraram, mas não conseguiram alcançar os três, por isso foram perseguir os outros. Mesmo assim, alguns cães ficaram por ali.

O Kai e a Hilary estavam a ser perseguidos por dois cães. Viraram à esquerda e entraram numa outra rua. Continuaram a correr, até que viram que a porta de uma pastelaria estava aberta.

Kai: Vamos!

Os dois correram para a pastelaria, entraram e trancaram a porta. Os cães saltaram e partiram os vidros da pastelaria, entrando assim à força.

Hilary: Ah!

O Kai pegou em algumas facas que havia no balcão e lançou-as aos dois cães. O primeiro cão levou com uma faca no crânio, morrendo instantaneamente. O outro ficou com várias facas espetadas no corpo e acabou por fugir.

Hilary: C-conseguimos escapar.

Kai: Ufa, foi por pouco.

**---**

O Garland e a Mariah iam a correr o mais depressa que podiam. Três cães enormes perseguiam-nos. Sem darem por isso, o Garland e a Mariah foram parar a um beco.

Mariah: Oh não.

Eles olharam para o muro que tinham à sua frente. Era muito alto.

Garland: Mariah, salta para os meus ombros. Tu vais conseguir saltar o muro.

Mariah: Mas...

Garland: Não há mas, nem meio mas. Despacha-te!

A Mariah subiu para os ombros do Garland. Eles aproximaram-se do muro e a Mariah saltou. Conseguiu agarrar-se e subiu para o muro.

Mariah: Anda Garland, agora ajudo-te eu.

Nesse momento, um dos três cães saltou e deitou o Garland ao chão.

Garland: Ai! Foge Mariah! Foge!

Os três cães precipitaram-se para o Garland e começaram a mordê-lo e rasgar-lhe a pele. A Mariah saltou para o outro lado do muro, onde não havia cães, e fugiu. O Garland morreu.

---

O Tyson e a Mariam estavam a ser perseguidos por três cães. Eles correram por várias ruas, até que avistaram a mansão do Kai.

Mariam: Olha, é a mansão do Kai!

Tyson: Vamos para lá!

O Tyson e a Mariam começaram a correr em direcção à mansão. Nuvens negras cobriram o céu e começou a chover. Os cães corriam rapidamente, mas a Mariam e o Tyson também.

Subitamente, um trovão veio do céu e acertou em cheio num dos cães, matando-o.

Mariam: Olha, um dos cães morreu.

Tyson: Melhor para nós.

A chuva intensificou-se. A Mariam e o Tyson estavam a ficar ensopados.

Tyson: É melhor separarmo-nos aqui e arranjarmos uma maneira de entrar na mansão.

Mariam: Ok.

Cada um correu para um lado. Os cães foram atrás do Tyson.

Tyson: Nem pensem que me apanham!

O Tyson continuou a correr. Viu uma janela aberta na mansão.

Tyson (pensando): Posso entrar por ali.

Mas no momento em que ele se aproximava da janela, surgiu um trovão e electrocutou-o a ele e aos dois cães, matando-os a todos.

Mariam (que tinha visto tudo): Tyson! Não...

---

A Julia, o Wyatt e a Ming Ming continuavam a subir as escadas de emergência para chegarem ao último andar e entrarem no prédio.

A chuva era forte e eles estavam a ficar encharcados.

Ming Ming: Estou molhada e com frio.

Julia: Não podemos desistir agora.

Wyatt: Vamos continuar a subir.

O Wyatt ia à frente, depois vinha a Julia e em último a Ming Ming. Estavam a subir as escadas de metal e estavam quase a chegar ao último andar, quando a escada debaixo dos pés da Ming Ming cedeu.

Ela gritou, começando a cair. Os outros agarraram-lhe as mãos.

Ming Ming: Ah! Não me deixem cair!

Julia: Aguenta Ming Ming!

Wyatt: Força!

Eles puxavam com força e a Ming Ming estava a ser içada, mas de repente, levantou-se um vento muito forte. Um pedaço de metal bateu no Wyatt, que caiu em cima da Julia.

Ambos acabaram por soltar as mãos da Ming Ming que, com um grito agudo, começou a cair, embatendo nas escadas de metal que ficavam muito mais abaixo.

As escadas cederam e ela caiu no chão da rua onde estavam os restantes cães que não tinham conseguido alcançar aqueles três. Os cães, ao verem a Ming Ming ali caída, saltaram sobre ela e começaram a comê-la.

Ming Ming: Não! Não! Socorro!

Julia: Oh não. Ming Ming...

Wyatt: Ela também morreu...

Julia: E agora?

Wyatt: Temos de arranjar maneira de voltar para a mansão do Kai.

**Continua…**

**E apenas restam 6 sobreviventes e no início eram 30. O próximo capítulo será também o último e o mistério será revelado. Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Garland, Tyson e Ming Ming.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Kai, Hilary, Mariah, Wyatt, Mariam e Julia.


	10. O Verdadeiro Vilão

**Nota do autor: **As personagens desta fic não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 10: O Verdadeiro Vilão**

O Kai e a Hilary caminhavam apressadamente pela cidade. A chuva caía com severidade sobre eles.

Kai: Temos de encontrar o caminho para a minha mansão.

Hilary: Sim. Como estarão os outros?

Kai: Devem estar bem, espero eu.

Eles correram pelas ruas. Naquela cidade imaginária não se via ninguém, nem os cães negros estavam à vista.

Os dois amigos avistaram finalmente a mansão do Kai.

Kai: Ah, ali está a mansão!

Hilary: Kai! Estou a ouvir passos novamente.

Os dois pararam. Era verdade, ouviam-se passos que se estavam a aproximar.

Kai: Mas não são passos dos cães.

Hilary: Parecem passos de uma pessoa.

Eles olharam para o fundo da rua. A Mariah vinha a correr na direcção deles. O seu cabelo rosa estava completamente ensopado, tal como as suas roupas.

Hilary: Mariah, ainda bem que não te aconteceu nada.

Mariah: Os cães mataram o Garland.

Hilary: Oh não...

Kai: Já não podemos fazer nada. Vamos até à mansão.

Eles correram até à porta da frente da mansão e tentaram abri-la, mas ela estava trancada.

Eles procuraram à volta da casa e encontraram uma janela aberta. Os três entraram na mansão pela janela.

Mariah: Ufa, ao menos aqui não chove.

Kai: Nós os três estamos aqui, mas onde estarão a Ming Ming, o Wyatt e a Julia?

Hilary: E o Tyson e a Mariam.

Mariah: Espero que estejam todos bem.

Nesse momento, o grupo começou a ouvir passos na mansão. Os três puseram-se em posição de ataque. A Mariam surgiu à porta.

Hilary: Mariam!

Mariam (aliviada): Oh, são vocês, ainda bem.

Mariah: Onde está o Tyson?

Mariam: Ele... morreu. Eu escondi o corpo dele nuns arbustos para que os cães não o encontrassem.

Hilary: Oh meu Deus, o Tyson também morreu...

Kai: Não há tempo para lamentações. Vamos até ao sótão.

As três meninas seguiram o Kai. Ele começou a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar. De repente, o degrau debaixo dos pés da Mariah cedeu e ela caiu até à cintura no degrau.

Mariah: Ai. Ajudem-me.

Os outros viraram-se para ela e tentaram ajudá-la a sair de dentro do degrau partido. De repente, a Mariah foi puxada com força para dentro do degrau e desapareceu num vazio negro.

Hilary: Mariah! Mariah!

Kai: Não podemos fazer nada agora. Vamos depressa até ao sótão!

O Kai, a Hilary e a Mariam correram pelas escadas acima, em direcção ao sótão.

---

Ainda na cidade, o Wyatt e a Julia tinham entrado no interior do prédio que tinham estado a subir. Ambos tremiam de frio.

Julia: Wyatt, acho que vamos acabar por morrer todos.

Wyatt: Não digas isso. Nós vamos sobreviver.

Julia: Acho que não... o meu irmão morreu, a Ming Ming também, o Robert, o Rick, a Matilda e os outros...

Wyatt: Calma, havemos de arranjar maneira de sobrevivermos.

Julia: Agora não podemos sair deste prédio. Aqueles cães estão à porta.

Wyatt: Não te preocupes, tenho a certeza de que o Kai, esteja ele onde estiver, vai conseguir chegar à mansão e resolver tudo.

Julia: Estou com frio.

O Wyatt aproximou-se da Julia e pôs-lhe o braço por cima do ombro.

Wyatt: Se ficarmos juntos, aquecemo-nos um ao outro.

Julia: Obrigado Wyatt.

---

O Kai e as duas meninas subiram até ao sótão. Encontraram a mesma porta que os tinha levado até ao outro mundo e ao monstro Mars.

Eles abriram a porta e um vento forte bateu em todos. Quando eles abriram os olhos, estavam numa grande sala cinzenta. As suas roupas já não estavam molhadas.

O Kai olhou à sua volta e viu que o Wyatt e a Julia também tinham aparecido na sala.

De repente, o Mars apareceu a flutuar no ar.

Mars: Pensei que conseguia reter-vos mais tempo na cidade imaginária, mas parece que não. Hum, só restam vocês cinco?

Kai: Wyatt, a Ming Ming, onde está ela?

Wyatt: Ela morreu.

Mars: Bom, parece que vou ter de matar mais alguns de vocês. Cinco sobreviventes são demais.

Kai: Já chega!

Mars: O quê?

Kai: Não vais matar mais ninguém!

Mars: Cala-te ou mato-te já!

Hilary: Nós vamos unir-nos.

Mariam: Desta vez, quem vai morrer és tu!

O Kai saltou alto e agarrou as pernas do Mars. O Mars foi puxado para o chão. A Hilary deu um murro ao Mars.

Ele levantou a mão para matar a Hilary, mas a Mariam torceu-lhe o pulso. O Wyatt deu um pontapé no estômago do Mars.

Julia (tirando uma faca do bolso): E isto é pelo meu irmão e pelos outros!

A Julia correu até ao Mars e espetou-lhe a faca no coração. O Mars gritou, enquanto se desfazia em pó.

Todos: Conseguimos!

Subitamente, uma porta apareceu na parede cinzenta.

Hilary: A porta.

Kai: Vamos.

Mariam: O quê? Tu queres entrar ali?

Kai: Tenho a certeza que o Mars não era o responsável pelo que está a acontecer, pelo menos, não completamente.

Wyatt: Quer dizer que há alguém que estava por detrás do Mars? Um chefe, talvez?

Kai: É o que vamos saber.

O Kai e os outros caminharam até à porta e abriram-na. Todos ficaram surpresos com a pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta.

Kai: Não pode ser...

Mariam: Então é você o responsável por tudo isto...

Julia: Voltaire!

Voltaire, o avô do Kai, estava no meio de uma sala, toda pintada de preto. No meio da sala havia uma estrela de rituais satânicos (credo, do que eu me fui lembrar :P)

Voltaire: Parece que vocês me descobriram.

Kai: Avô! Porque fez isto?

Voltaire: Para me vingar de ti e dos teus amigos. Ia deixar-te para o final Kai, para tu veres os teus amigos sofrer, mas pronto, vocês acabaram com o Mars.

Julia: Mas nós não fizemos mal nenhum!

Voltaire: O Kai devia sofrer por não me ter ajudado a conquistar o mundo e vocês foram os escolhidos. Criei o Mars, mas não foi suficiente para vos vencer.

Wyatt: Agora tudo faz sentido... nós estávamos na mansão do Kai, que na realidade lhe pertence a si e a cassete misteriosa estava na sua colecção de cassetes.

Voltaire: Exacto. E através desta sala, eu provoquei os acidentes dos vossos amigos, se bem que alguns de vocês tenham escapado. A Hilary devia ter morrido mordida pelos cães e o mesmo se aplicava ao Wyatt e à Julia.

Mariam: Mas então, eu sobreviveria.

Voltaira: Não. A Mariah devia ter morrido juntamente com o Garland, por causa dos cães e tu, Mariam, deverias ter morrido na armadilha das escadas, onde morreu a Mariah.

Kai: Você é um velho louco!

Voltaire: Agora vou terminar a minha vingança!

O Kai tirou da mão da Júlia a pequena faca que ela tinha usado para matar o Mars. O Voltaire pegou num pequeno frasco negro.

Voltaire: Quando uma gota do líquido deste frasco tocar em vocês, vocês morrem instantaneamente. Ahahahaha!

Hilary: Oh não!

Kai: Morra você, velho louco!

O Kai atirou a faca directamente ao frasco. Ele partiu-se, ainda na mão do Voltaire e o líquido escorreu para o braço do Voltaire.

Voltaire: Ah! Não! Não pode ser!

O braço do Voltaire começou a derreter e juntamente com ele, o resto do corpo.

Kai: Vamos embora daqui!

O Kai e os outros saíram da sala, enquanto o Voltaire morria, consumido pelo líquido negro.

Quando eles saíram da sala, viram que estavam de novo, no hall de entrada da mansão.

Wyatt: Voltámos?

Kai: Vamos já para a rua.

Hilary: Porquê?

Kai: Lembram-se que a mansão estava a arder?

Mariam: É verdade!

Eles abriram a porta principal, que agora podia ser aberta, pois anteriormente estava bloqueada pela magia do Voltaire e saíram para a rua.

Uma parte da mansão já estava a arder completamente. Não chovia porque a magia do Voltaire tinha sido quebrada.

O grupo fugiu rapidamente da mansão e chamaram os bombeiros e a polícia. A maioria da mansão já não teve salvação. Os corpos dos amigos do Kai e companhia foram encontrados na mansão, mesmo os corpos daqueles que tinham morrido na cidade imaginária. Só os corpos daqueles que tinham desaparecido por magia, como o Rick e a Mariah, não foram encontrados. O corpo do Voltaire não foi encontrado, porque se desfez.

A polícia não acreditaria se os sobreviventes dissessem que o avô do Kai tinha provocado aquilo tudo com magia, portanto, os cinco decidiram dizer que tinham saído da mansão para irem comprar algumas coisas, deixando os outros lá e quando tinham voltado, tinham visto a mansão incendiada.

Não foi possível provar o que tinha acontecido realmente, mas a policia desconfiava dos cinco sobreviventes, como se eles fossem os responsáveis pelo que tinha acontecido. Nada foi provado contra eles.

Passaram-se seis meses e todos se encontraram numa pastelaria.

Kai: Nem acredito que já passaram seis meses.

Mariam: Aquela noite mudou toda a nossa vida.

Hilary: Sim. Ainda por cima, somos suspeitos de termos matado os nossos amigos.

Julia: Tudo culpa do Voltaire!

Wyatt: Mas temos de seguir em frente.

Julia: Nunca esquecerei como morreu o meu irmão... mas agora tenho-te a ti Wyatt.

Nesses seis meses, o Wyatt tinha apoiado muito a Julia e agora os dois namoravam. A Hilary e o Kai iam pelo mesmo caminho.

Mariam: Mas houve uma coisa que eu ainda não sei.

Kai: O quê?

Mariam: Afinal, quem é que ficou encarregue de trazer a cassete de vídeo que íamos ver naquela noite?

**Fim!**

**Ficou o mistério no ar. Quem é que devia ter trazido a cassete? Bom, deixo isso à vossa imaginação. O que acharam do final e dos cinco sobreviventes? Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!**

**Personagens que morreram neste capítulo: **Mariah.

**Personagens Sobreviventes: **Kai, Hilary, Wyatt, Mariam e Julia.

**Coisas interessantes sobre a fic:**

**1.** Originalmente, não era para serem trinta personagens na mansão, mas depois eu fui fazer uma lista das personagens e como deu à volta de 30, decidi por 30 personagens na fic.

**2. **Originalmente, o Hiro não participava da fic, em vez dele, o Kevin dos White Tigers iria participar, mas depois eu lembrei-me do Hiro e decidi tirar o Kevin da fic (sorte a dele ou já estava morto)

**3. **Pouco depois de começar a escrever a fic, decidi que iriam sobreviver cinco pessoas e, a principio seriam estas: Kai, Hilary, Wyatt, Ming Ming e Julia. Como opções alternativas tinha a Mariah, a Mariam e o Tyson. Na versão final, como podem ver, acabei por substituir a Ming Ming pela Mariam.

**4. **Quando comecei a escrever a fic, o vilão no final não seria o Voltaire, mas sim o Kai, que estaria a matar os seus amigos. Depois acabei por mudar de ideias e o Kai foi substituído pelo Voltaire no papel de vilão.

**5. **Antes de eu decidir quem iria sobreviver, eu queria que o Kai morresse também, mas, como ele é tão popular, decidi que era melhor que ele sobrevivesse, não fosse algum fã ou alguma fã do Kai tentar matar-me a mim :P

**6. **Inicialmente, o nome do monstro Mars, era Relue, mas depois eu estava sempre a enganar-me e escrevia Releu, por isso mudei o nome. Depois lembrei-me de pôr o Max a associar o nome do monstro a marcas de chocolate. (Faltou-me o Kit Kat, mas pronto :P)

**7. **Depois de eu ter decidido que a Ming Ming ia morrer e a Mariam ia sobreviver, eu tinha pensado fazer um final arrepiante. Segundo a minha ideia original, os cinco sobreviventes estariam numa esplanada, a Mariam ia-se embora e era brutalmente atropelada por um autocarro, enquanto os amigos gritavam de terror. Acabei por mudar de ideias e dei essa morte ao Miguel.

**E estas são as coisas que eu mudei na fic. Se não tivesse mudado, haveria muitas diferenças na fic agora.**

**Por fim, aqui fica uma lista de como cada uma das personagens morreu (bem, excepto aqueles cinco) e a lista está pela ordem em que morreram.**

**1. Daichi – **Morreu por causa da explosão dos electrodomésticos da cozinha do Kai.

**2.** **Robert – **Morreu quando um enorme pedaço de vidro de uma das janelas se cravou nas suas costas.

**3. Bryan – **Morreu quando, por causa do Kane, a mansão se começou a incendiar. Morreu carbonizado.

**4. Kenny – **Morreu quando uma faca de um armário lhe perfurou a cabeça.

**5. Michael – **Morreu quando uma tesoura gigante apareceu no corredor e lhe cortou os braços e as pernas.

**6. Kane – **Morreu quando uma seta lhe trespassou o peito, quando ele ia a subir para o primeiro andar.

**7. Lee – **Morreu quando uma estranha força o empurrou escadas abaixo. Ele foi embater com muita força na parede e assim morreu.

**8. Rick – **Morreu quando, ao saltar da janela do primeiro andar, um buraco negro se abriu aos seus pés e o sugou.

**9. Matilda – **Morreu quando uma bomba explodiu no primeiro andar.

**10. Ozuma – **Morreu quando, por causa de um terramoto, foi atirado da janela do sótão e se esborrachou no chão.

**11. Johnny – **Morreu quando, depois de errar uma pergunta sobre planetas, o Mars fez com que a guilhotina cortasse a cabeça ao Johnny.

**12. Raul – **Morreu decapitado, tal com o Johnny, por ter errado uma pergunta sobre Einstein.

**13. Hiro – **Morreu quando uma bola vermelha armadilhada explodiu.

**14. Brooklyn – **Morreu instantaneamente, porque foi o pior dançarino na prova de dança do monstro Mars.

**15. Ray – **Morreu quando um teto cheio de espinhos caiu sobre ele.

**16. Zeo – **Morreu electrocutado quando, na prova de natação, teve de atravessar um rio. Como era um cyborg, fez curto-circuito e o Zeo foi desta para melhor. Também se pode considerar que ele morreu afogado.

**17. Max – **Morreu pois o monstro Mars matou-o. O Mars estava farto que o Max gozasse com o nome dele.

**18. Emily – **Morreu na prova da escalada. A Emily foi a última a chegar ao topo da parede. Ela caiu e esborrachou-se no chão.

**19. Tala – **Morreu quando bebeu um líquido envenenado.

**20. Miguel – **Morreu quando, ao atravessar a rua, um autocarro embateu contra ele, deixando-o em bocados e salpicando sangue para cima dos seus amigos.

**21. Salima – **Morreu quando um corvo passou a voar por um autocarro. O autocarro desviou-se do corvo e bateu numa tampa de esgoto. A tampa foi em direcção à Salima e cortou-lhe o pescoço.

**22. Garland – **Morreu quando os cães negros lhe rasgaram a pele e o comeram.

**23. Tyson – **Morreu electrocutado quando um trovão caiu sobre ele.

**24. Ming Ming – **Morreu quando caiu da escada de emergência de um prédio e foi comida pelos cães negros.

**25. Mariah – **Morreu quando ficou presa num degrau da mansão do Kai. Os amigos tentaram ajudá-la, mas ela caiu no vazio.

**26. Mars – **Morreu quando a Julia lhe espetou uma faca no coração. Depois, desfez-se em pó.

**27. Voltaire – **Morreu porque o seu liquido negro lhe caiu na pele e o seu corpo começou a desfazer-se.

**28. Hilary – **Uma dos sobreviventes que eu quis que sobrevivesse até ao fim.

**29. Wyatt – **Sobreviveu e agora namora com a Julia. Durante a fic tive dúvidas sobre se devia matá-lo ou não, mas deixei-o sobreviver.

**30. Julia – **A Julia sobreviveu e, desde o inicio da fic, eu quis que ela fosse uma das sobreviventes.

**31. Mariam – **Sobreviveu, mas inicialmente era para morrer.

**32. Kai – **O Kai sobreviveu, mas inicialmente era para morrer ou ser o vilão da fic. Acabou por não ter nenhum destes dois destinos.

**E fim! Prontinho, terminou a fic. Bem, tive de pensar muito numas mortes mais ou menos originais para eles. Acho que as mortes não ficaram mal de todo (afinal esta é uma fic de terror.) Obrigado por todas as reviews que me enviaram. Bom, adeus e até à próxima fic. :)**


End file.
